Someone Special
by petal77
Summary: Phineas knows that he likes Isabella. No. He knows that he is madly in love with her. But he doesn't know how to express it or how to tell her about it. how will he face this challenge? Read and Review please. [this is not a sequel to my first Phineas and Ferb story]
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all the Phineas and Ferb fans. I hope you like it. Reading and reviewing is always appreciated. Believing that you'll accept this story like you did my last story.**

**SOMEONE SPECIAL**

**1 **

**Don't worry Isabella**

Phineas closed his eyes. His head was full -of worries and doubts. His stomach was full -of butterflies. A lot of summers had passed by. Many years had moved along. But still there remained a question in his heart.

What was he to do if his heart was empty even when his thoughts were occupied by a beautiful black haired girl in the neighborhood?

He recently found that there was an empty space in his heart. He wasn't sure why… maybe because he felt that something was missing.

It apparently was. Isabella Garcia Shapiro was not just a neighbor and classmate to him, but something more…more than what words could describe.

Whenever he closed his eyes, her face would fill up the darkness, her smile lights the whole dark space…her dark black locks of hair that always fell on her face reminded him of their walk back home from school.

Ferb used to walk faster, to give him a few moments with Isabella or to reach home first, he didn't know. But one thing was crystal clear. Ferb knew that his step brother, Phineas Flynn was madly in love with their neighbor, classmate and best friend Isabella.

His world was full of Isabella…and he slowly drifted into a sleep. When he opened his eyes, Ferb was not on the other bed.

"Oh man, am I late today?" Phineas asked himself and looked at the clock. No he wasn't. It actually was seven in the morning. The usual time at which both he and Ferb woke. And now when its summer vacation, Phineas couldn't find any possible reason for Ferb to get up early- there were no extra woks for the fact.

It was then that he heard. A familiar voice. Too familiar. And it echoed like melody in his ears. Phineas shook his head. He could not believe that he was already daydreaming about Isabella. Phineas smiled to himself and walked to brush his teeth and take a shower.

* * *

"No…mom's away to meet my aunt who is very very ill." Said Isabella. She was sitting on the couch at Phineas's house with Candace and Mrs. Flynn Fletcher, explaining about why Mrs. Garcia Shapiro had to go away leaving Isabella at the Flynn Fletcher household.

"So you told her that you'll stay here?" asked Linda with a mischievous smile. She knew too well about the thing that had been boiling inside Phineas on how to tell his feelings to Isabella.

"Mmm…hmmm…" Isabella nodded with a smile. Candace smiled too. Thinking of Isabella always made her think of Jeremy. Jeremy had told her that he enjoyed riding in all of her brothers' inventions as long as they were together. She sighed.

"Don't you want to go see your aunt?" asked Candace, trying hard to not think of Jeremy.

"I haven't actually seen her, you know…she left the city when I was a baby and…" she trailed off as Phineas Flynn came down the stairs.

"Hey Phineas, watcya doin'?" Isabella smiled and asked with her daily tone. Candace smiled even more when Mrs. Flynn Fletcher looked at her dubiously.

"Hey Isabella…wait, what are you doing here this earlier?" Isabella opened her mouth to explain but he cut her off "…whatever, any ideas on what to do? And do you know Ferb is?"

Isabella blinked. "Okay, first of all, I do not have any idea on what to do. Secondly where actually is Ferb? I haven't seen him either."

"Oh that!" Candace exclaimed. "He is off to Baljeet's house!"

"This early?"

"This early!"

Both Isabella and Phineas shouted, which resulted in Candace rolling her eyes.

"That was unavoidable; you know Baljeet was making some sort of loud noise. I think he was crying!" Candace stated.

"Oh I think I know what the problem is." Phineas said to himself.

"What is it Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"He's doing it again. I think he desperately is bringing out his thoughts through the guitar."

"Huh?"

Candace burst out "that surely was not a guitar!"

"Oh yes…probably that was. Didn't I tell you about bringing his thoughts to the music of the guitar? You can simply guess that his thought for the life time is A grade."

"

"I think we should help him relax. I mean, what do you think his life would be if all he does is thinking about A grades and studying? That too in the middle of summer!" Isabella pointed out.

Phineas finished his breakfast as fast as possible and rushed to Baljeet's house with Isabella.

What was waiting for them there was something different however. Baljeet was not playing the guitar thinking about A grades. He had the guitar in his hand and Ferb was holding rectangular pieces of papers in his hands.

"Baljeet?" asked Phineas to a happy looking boy.

"Phineas…here's a good news. I just won first place in a quiz that was held last week. The results came out yesterday and guess what we're doing with the money."

"No idea" said Isabella.

"We bought tickets to go to India! Hurray!" exclaimed Baljeet. His happiness was seen on his face.

"And what was with the guitar?" asked Phineas.

"Oh…that was me…celebrating the event" Isabella blinked at Baljeet's answer.

Ferb stood up and walked over to Phineas.

"Well…see you later…Baljeet." They all said and walked out of the house.

"Baljeet sure is happy." Said Phineas. Ferb was still not talking.

"Hey Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"I still can't believe what just happened…" Ferb cried out "…I mean I never thought Baljeet would do that!"

"What is it?"

"I heard this weird noise and came here to find that Baljeet was overly excited. He was jumping…dancing…and playing the guitar. I've never seen him that way before" Ferb was still astounded.

"He loves India." Said Isabella

"And…Mishti's there!" said Phineas as they got in to their house. The door opened and what they saw Linda with a happy face.

"Surprise!" shouted Linda Flynn Fletcher. "We're going to India" she said.

Phineas was confused and at the same time wondering. Ferb still stayed astounded.

"What?"

"When?"

"Oh no…I can't see Jeremy! No way. This is not happening….No!" shouted Candace.

And at the same time, a face fell. The shade of sadness clouded it. Isabella couldn't believe it either. She can't see Phineas for a few days if he goes to India.

And at the same time Candace realized something. She looked at Isabella.

"Mom, this is totally not a good idea!" and it was then that Linda saw Isabella.

"Don't worry Isabella. Your mom called me. She can't come home soon." Said Linda

"Vivian asked me to look after you and we're going to India so…"

Isabella looked at her.

"With her permission, I am taking you with us!"

"Really?" asked Isabella and she handed the phone to Isabella.

"Your mom's on the line." Isabella moved out to speak with her mother.

"Now for her, everything is fixed. What about me?" asked Candace? And the room went quiet. Phineas looked at Isabella and Isabella who had just heard that between hearing her mom on the phone pierced Candace with her stares.

"I mean…their set of friends is going. Why am I the only one to not have my friends with me?"

Candace continued to shout. But when that failed, she dialed Jeremy and started talking as if she wouldn't be able to see him ever again.

Ferb looked happy. More happy at something than going to India. It was his step-brother's face that made him happy. Phineas held a happy face for his inside was happy. Even if he goes to India, Isabella would be there with him. Not just in his dreams but with him. And his happy face matched her happy face. She looked into his eyes and realized something…

**What did she realize? Wait for the next chapter! **

**Friends…please tell me if you like it or not. Be frank please. Your reviews are of great help to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry…I took a long time to update. My final exams just ended and I am back! Hope you enjoy.**

**2**

**I am confused**

"Hey Phineas, watchya doin?" asked a familiar voice. And it startled him too. Surely it would, especially when he was all daydreaming about her.

"Um…I was just…nothing! Hey Isabella, is this the first time you're traveling to a far place like India without your mother?"

"Yes…but it doesn't matter. You are not strangers to me are you?" she said then continued." I wonder what Candace is doing…"

"Why?" Phineas was puzzled.

"Because she so isn't interested in going…just because she can't see Stacy and mostly Jeremy!"

"Gee…it must be difficult for Candace" Phineas said to himself.

"I'll be back in a sec, Phineas…" and Isabella was off to Candace. She saw a disappointed girl looking out of the window. Her eyes frequently moved to see if there was a message or a call in her phone.

Isabella moved closer. She knew how hard it would be for Candace because for just a few seconds, she too had thought she wouldn't be able to see Phineas if he went to India. And for her it felt that there was zero possibility that Phineas would miss her the way she would if she was left out. Isabella never knew the deep affection and love that Phineas held for her in his heart. She did not know that Phineas considered her more than a best friend or a neighbor.

"Are you okay, Candace?" she asked.

"Oh Isabella…I'm fine. It's just that I can't…never mind! You're happy and why should I ruin your good mood with my annoying thoughts?" Candace smiled.

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"Don't worry about me Isabella. My case is anyway not like yours. Jeremy surely knows that I am in love with him. And he is in love with me too. I'm happy that I let him know…"

Isabella sighed. "I think that won't happen here. You know Phineas is unpredictable. But in this case, I think I don't want to risk our friendship"

"Hmmm…now are you done packing?" Candace questioned.

"Yes…"

"Well you better be…because I know there is a whole lot of fun waiting for you there in India. Who knows what my brothers are gonna build next?"

As they walked to the airport, Isabella gazed at Phineas. She looked away as soon as Phineas spotted her.

He too looked away at the instant.

The journey was nice. Isabella's seat was next to Candace. Her sad face made Isabella feel sorry. Candace was silent. Baljeet kept talking about the places in India they must visit. Phineas was mentally calculating. Isabella wandered to what had happened at the Flynn Fletcher house the previous day.

She had looked at Phineas. His deep gaze had penetrated her. She had felt something. A magical feeling. She had realized something. That whatever happened, wherever he went, he'll still be the one for her.

In that intense gaze of his, she had doubted if for once Phineas had realized her feelings for him. But that was not possible. Because to her it felt that Phineas was as oblivious as ever.

Baljeet's was a big house and they were all invited to stay there for the time. It was a dreamy journey for Isabella as she had her mind on Phineas – his orange hair, the extraordinary skills, the "hey, Isabella" routine of everyday in return to her catch phrase, the optimistic and positive attitude - which Phineas did not know of.

Could someone in love not know if the other person had the same feelings for him? Well in this case, it is happening. Phineas did not know of Isabella's love for him and she did not know of his either. Phineas realized that Ferb was working on blue prints of some projects that they would make while they are in India.

Ferb gave a thumb up when Phineas enquired how it was going. Moreover, Ferb was trying his maximum to make Phineas think of Isabella instead of helping him. Ferb knew too well about Phineas. Maybe he was the only one who knew Phineas that well.

At times, Ferb had noticed Phineas staring at Isabella when she was not looking at him. He had heard Phineas utter her name in his sleeps a few times. Ferb knew that whenever Phineas was close to Isabella, his heart beat faster than ever.

Phineas had even told him "I don't know bro…I think I'm getting crazy these days. I think I am in love with Isabella…Isabella is the centre of my world…but I…what if she refuses? What if she hates me? What if it spoils our friendship? I don't know Ferb. Isabella is unreadable and I think, the more I love her, the more unpredictable she seems to me!"

Ferb had wanted to settle things between them. Then another memory flashed through him. "Ferb, I know that you know my love for Phineas. I think I am too scared to tell him myself. What if he refuses? What if he hates me? What if it spoils our friendship? As a friend I want you to do me just one favor. Please don't let Phineas know of this…I want him to realize himself" Isabella had once told him. Ferb shook his head, not knowing what to do. For him it felt like both Isabella and Phineas were walking through the same foggy street without knowing the presence of each other.

* * *

When Mishti saw Isabella, she rushed to see the others. She remembered Phineas and Ferb who had created for her, a wonderful time with Baljeet when she had come to the tri-state area.

"Oh Baljeet!" Mishti rushed to hug him. Baljeet blushed. Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Hi Mishti." Baljeet said and after everyone had a little chat after dinner, they were off to bed. It was late when they reached Baljeet's house. So without much ado, everyone went to sleep. Baljeet's family in India was a joint family. There were his grandma, grandpa, aunt, uncle and Mishti. Isabella shared the room with Mishti. Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet shared Baljeet's room. Linda and Lawrence were given the guest room. Candace was given another room, for she was the one who carried the most luggages.

Isabella was looking out of the window when Mishti came to her room.

"What is it?" asked Mishti.

"The sight here is so beautiful…" said Isabella, looking at the night sky. It was filled with twinkling spots of light. Far below she spotted a river which reflected the night sky, acting as a mirror. It was beautiful.

"I always come here to look outside at night…whenever I feel lonely!" said Mishti.

"Lonely?"

"Yes, Isabella…there isn't a gang of super talented friends for me here to enjoy and spent my summer with. You are lucky!" Mishti smiled.

Isabella felt sorry for Mishti. From what she had heard, she knew that summers for Mishti had been extremely wonderful when Baljeet had been here. They used to play together splashing water, jumping in puddles, dancing in the rain and enjoyed the moments with each other. But that changed when Baljeet came to Danville.

Something lit up Isabella's mind. She suddenly asked "Mishti…"

Mishti raised her eyebrows in question. "What?"

"Well…nothing!" said Isabella. She lacked the courage to question about it.

But Mishti did not give up. "What is it Isabella? You know you can ask me anything!"

"Do you love Baljeet?"

it was silence in the room. Isabella did not move or speak. Mishti too. Then suddenly Mishti let out a laugh. Isabella felt strange.

"That was a nice joke!" said Mishti. Isabella was serious. "No I'm serious" she said

Mishti stopped laughing at once and tried to change the subject.

"Are you feeling sleepy, Isa…"

"Mishti answer my question."

Mishti had to give up. "I do." She admitted.

Isabella smiled. "so we're on the same boat." For that, Mishti didn't say anything. Then a few seconds later she asked "Phineas?"

Isabella's mouth hung open. "how did you..?"

"It's obvious Isabella!" they both smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Baljeet lay restless on the bed. Ferb was still working on the blueprints. Phineas was lying on the bed doing nothing. Now that felt awkward for Baljeet to see Phineas doing nothing. (Their do nothing day was already over and he did not know of a do nothing night).

"Phineas…" Baljeet said. Phineas looked at him. Baljeet wanted to say something but he thought better not. "Nothing…good night!"

It took hours for Phineas to get sleep. By the time he got some sleep, Ferb and Baljeet were deep asleep. Next morning, Ferb woke up early. Baljeet followed.

"Ferb…" said Baljeet to the green haired boy who looked out of the window to see the first rays of sun. Ferb turned to see Baljeet. Baljeet couldn't see him as it was partially dark. But he understood Ferb's action of raising his eyebrows in order to know the reason behind Baljeet's restlessness.

"I am confused!"

Ferb raised his head.

"I thought I liked Isabella…you know I had a crush on her. I know that she likes Phineas. But still I …" Baljeet came closer to Ferb. "Coming here, rethinking everything and replaying every moment made me realize something. I think I was mistaken. It was just a crush. Something silly, of which even Isabella didn't know. I think Phineas likes her too and I think I now know what really was in my heart. It isn't a like for Isabella. It is Love. For Mishti!"

Ferb smiled. Baljeet continued "Isabella, to me is a best friend and that will never change. I realized that our relation was to be remained like this when I got sure that it was always Phineas and only Phineas that Isabella wanted. I am happy now. Because I now know what was disturbing me all the time I thought about her. It was Mishti's presence which made me feel Isabella as a friend."

Ferb had no reply. He just nodded. Baljeet left the room with a light head. Ferb looked out of the window – it was now almost visible, the sun had come out to the sky, it had a shade of pink, it was beautiful – and smiled to him. It was always him that everyone chose. Isabella, Baljeet, Phineas, everyone, to confide their secrets.

He just mumbled "I am confused!"


End file.
